Secrets
by PrincessPika
Summary: When a mission involves drastic things, will Tenten and Neji be able to complete the mission? Rated T for swearing.
1. Mission

**Secrets**

Naruto isn't owned by me.

Pairing: NejiTen, Some Narusaku

**Chapter 1: Mission**

"Hey Neji!" called Tenten, as she ran towards her sparring partner.

"Hn." Was all that she got in reply. The bun haired girl smiled, remembering the first time Neji, Lee and her were a team. She always got pissed when he 'hn'ed. Now, she got used to it. Thankfully.

"Sakura said that we have a mission. I met her and Naruto a few minutes ago." she said, as she walked towards the Hokage tower, followed by the Hyuga.

"Neji, TenTen, You are now assigned an A-rank mission." Tsunade said, as soon as the two walked in.

"Hai." Both answered, waiting for details.

" This mission was chosen Especially for you, since you have the strongest teamwork. Stronger then Sakura and Naruto's." Tsunade continued.

"Wait, STRONGER?" Tenten asked, blinking.

"You don't annnoy or punch each other." The Hokage clarified.

"Continue, please, Hokage-sama." Neji said in a monotone.

"Hmm. This mission will involve the assasination of a famous Mafia ringleader, Sakamura Ishirugo.(A/N:Random Name, sorry) He is known to be a daily visitor at a bar called Bora Bora. Your mission is to go to the bar, undercover, and kill him. Tenten, you will have to be a lap dancer at the bar." The blonde Hokage said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Tenten said, bowing down slightly.

"Here's the uniform." Tsunade aid, passing her the clothes.

"NANI??" Yelled out Tenten, staring at the clothes, or rather, lack of clothes. a skimpy red skirt and a white blouse which was rolled up, giving the illusion os a slutty schoolgirl.

"Slutty." Neji muttered under his breath.

"And, most importantly," Tsunade said, as the two turned back to look at her."You might have to loose your virginity on this mission."

"Nani?" Tenten asked again, her face pale. Neji showed no emotion, and nodded, half-dragging Tenten outside, and to their training field.

"I have to be a Fuckin' SLUT for a mission?" Tenten screamed, and sighed. "Oh, how much I HATE this mission."

"Tenten." Neji said, his lavender eyes meeting her brown ones. "I won't let you loose your virginity."

"Arigatou." The Weapon's Mistress said, smiling.

* * *

My first NejiTen fic. Sorry for OOC, if there is any. Please review!

-Pika-chan


	2. Deadly Beauty

**Secrets**

Naruto isn't owned by me.

Pairing: NejiTen, Some Narusaku

**Chapter 2: Deadly Beauty**

"Be prepared to insult me." Tenten muttered, as she walked out from the washroom.

"Hn." Neji said, looking his teammate over. Skimpy red skirt, white blouse that was cut an inch below the bust. "You need to do make-up."

"Huh? Oh, right. You wanna know something? I REALLY hate this mission. This is a type of mission for Ino, or Sakura. I'm not a fuckin' slut!"" Tenten said, pissed off.

"A mission is a mission, TenTen." Neji said monotonesly.

"I know!" She sighed." Hey, you mind helping me a bit, Neji."

"With what?" The Hyuga prodigy asked, staring absentmindedly at the make-up the cluttered a small table.

"With... everything! You can tell me what looks good, and what makes me look like crap." Tenten said, applying her eyeliner.

"Thicker. You're supposed to look like a prostitute." Neji said, sighing.

"Damn, I'll get raped." Tenten said again.

"No. You won't. If any guy tries to feel you up, I'll kill him." Neji muttered akwardly.

"Arigatou!" Tenten said, and continued putting on layers of make-up.

"Hn. You look completely diffrent." Neji said, with an approving nod. It was true. Tenten's face was a few shades darker, her eyes thickly lined with black, and pink. Her lips were dark red, and cheeks were pink.

"Now, for the most hated thing in the world.. Nail..polish." Tenten said, glaring at the small bottle of hot pink liquid.

"Hn." Neji said, and looked at the bottle. "I'll help." He muttered, grabbing the bottle, and helping Tenten.

"Wow, you're good, Neji." Tenten said, looking at her nails.

"Hn." Neji said, putting the bottle away.

"Hn to you too." Tenten muttered.

"Heard that."Neji said, looking at the brunette

"Good." Tenten said, sticking her tongue out.

"Let's head out." Neji said, standing up, and accidentally touching Tenten's stomach.

"Gotcha." Tenten spoke quickly, grabbing a long coat, and zipping it up all the way. _/Damn, that felt... No, Tenten! Get a grip! You can't be falling in love with that arrogant Huyga!?DAMN IT!/_

"Listen, Neji." Tenten said, staring at the sky ahead. "Ya think we can kill that guy on the first day? The longer I have to dance on old pervs laps, the more trauma I'm going to have."

"Hn. We have to make a plan." Neji said, motioning for Tenten to pay close attention.

"If I come over to you, that means we have to talk. If I spot that guy, then I'll kill him ASAP. If you spot him, then kick your left leg in his direction. If any guy starts to feel you up, or tries to get you in his bed, I'll notice right away. The plan should be that you attempt to seduce that guy, and then lead himn away. I'll be waiting in a hallway, and he'll be dead in minutes." Neji said, smirking.

"Got it."Tenten answered, nodding. "And I'm sure that was the longest thing you've ever said in your whole life!"

"Hn." Neji grunted.

"And that's the shortest." Tenten said, rolling her eyes.

"Tenten?" Neji asked, looking straight ahead.

"Yeah, Neji?" Tenten said, her eyes on him.

"Shut up." Neji said, smirking.

"Screw you." Tenten said, sticking her tongue out at him.

* * *

My first NejiTen fic. Sorry for OOC, if there is any. Please review!

-Pika-chan


End file.
